Solve the equation. $\dfrac{11}{15}=w-\dfrac{8}{15}$ $w=$
Let's add to get $w$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac{11}{15}&=w-\dfrac{8}{15}\\ \\ \dfrac{11}{15} {+\dfrac8{15}}&= w-\dfrac8{15}{+\dfrac8{15}}~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }\dfrac8{15}} \text{ to each side to get } w \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{11}{15} {+\dfrac8{15}}&= w-\cancel{\dfrac8{15}}{+}\cancel{{\dfrac8{15}}} \\\\ \dfrac{11}{15} {+\dfrac8{15}}&= w\end{aligned}$ The answer: $w={\dfrac{19}{15}}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{11}{15}&=w-\dfrac{8}{15}\\\\ \dfrac{11}{15}&\stackrel{?}{=} {\dfrac{19}{15}}-\dfrac8{15} \\\\ \dfrac{11}{15} &= \dfrac{11}{15} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$